Of The Blessed And The Cursed
by Peachie . D
Summary: And just as he stops aging, he slowly loses her and the life they could have had together...1896. One-Shot


"I think it's more like a blessing," Chrome said slowly, tucking her locks behind her ears before facing him once more.

Hibari only made his usual _hm_ grunt before sitting back up, facing the girl himself, "You're talking nonsense again."

She giggled, running her slender fingers through the soft grass, "Just think about it, bossu did say that it could have effects with your body. What if you really do stop aging, you'll be eighteen forever."

He sighed, placing his hand over his girlfriends, "You think to much, it's becoming herbivorous."

The girl blushed, "You think so? The man whom hasn't aged since last year. Your hair is still the same length Kyoya, doesn't that say enough?"

He only sat there as she ruffled his hair shyly, talking on about how it even feels the same as a year ago.

"I guess I won't be aging anymore," he said silently, noticing Chrome reluctantly take her hand back.

"W-well, I wouldn't care about it. I'll still love you."

A very small smiled graced his lips before he laid back down on his back, his hand still over hers.

After a moment of silence between the two, Chrome faced down at him, a soft smile plastered on her pink lips. "Now that I think about it, it's more like a curse then a blessing."

He scoffed, feeling her hand entangle with his. "Not likely."

She looked a bit confused, "W-why?"

"I'll like to age with you," he whispered, low and reluctantly. "So that's what I'm going to do."

He thanked god it was dark and it wasn't likely that she could see the damn pink pecks ruining his face.

She smiled, "I would really like that."

-0-

In the middle of the ball room, Hibari stood next to Chrome, their hands locked as they watch the couples -one by one- walk onto the dance floor for the last dance.

Hibari hated these gatherings, even more that he had to attend them.

But Chrome liked them, so he would sacrifice his time here with these plant loving herbivores for her.

And before he could get out of his thought, he was being pulled onto the dance floor by her. And before he could protest, she had her arms around his neck and smiling slyly at him.

"Just this once," she whispered, laying her head against his chest.

And -reluctantly- he held her hips like the other men around him were doing with their partners. If it was another, he would have been biting them to death. But this was Chrome and he was willing if it was for her.

"Thank you."

-0-

It was late when they finally got home, Hibari carrying Chrome to their bed, laying her gently down as she pulled him down with her by his tie.

"I consider this a blessing," she moaned, her hands trailing down his cheekbones to the back of his necks. "Being close to you."

Hibari grunted, knowing Chrome understood what it meant as his hand slid up her bare thigh.

-0-

"W-without me?" she was stuttering, her hands clasps together.

Hibari only locked his suitcase, not looking up towards her.

"To dangerous," he simple answered, pulling the suitcase up to his side. He finally looked down at her, her height slowly but surely catching up to his.

He hasn't grown since two years ago.

"That's it? That's the big reason why I can't go with you on this assignment? You told bossu to keep it hidden from me til you left, why Kyoya?"

He sighed, wrapping one arm around her. And slowly, she heard her sobbing as her hands gripped his shirt.

"What if you get hurt?" she whispered, short sobs causing her to grip him tighter. "What if you don't come b-back Kyoya."

"I will." was his simple reply.

And just like that, he was gone. Leaving Chrome Dokuro alone again on a mission that could take months, even years.

She didn't sleep that night and he didn't either.

-0-

Hibari walked in through the main gates of the family mansion, his suitcase -and only belonging he had took along- was no longer with him, but somewhere in Italy with a bunch of useless dead bodies.

He was successful in his mission.

But that wasn't at all on his mind at the moment, he wasn't even on his way to the boss's office to report his return and the mission itself.

He was on his way to their bedroom.

Chrome should be there and if he was corrects, waiting for him to walk in.

So, with a few flights of steps and a long stride down the long corridors, he finally stops in front of the bedroom. With a soft sigh of relief for avoiding any type of distractions, he pushed the door open.

And there she was, seated in front of the mirror brushing her hair. It took him aback for a second, knowing full well that she only did that when she was upset and thinking.

But he shrugged it off, closing the door silently behind him.

"Chrome," he spoke low, knowing she would turn around at just that.

But she didn't. She had just stopped, frozen almost as the brush made a soft tack sound on the carpeted floor. And, just as slowly as the brush fell, her head turned back towards him and tears followed after.

"K-Kyoya?" she whispered it, her hands slowly covering her trembling lips.

He smirked, walking closer to his woman, "I finished faster then expected, as usual."

He then took her lips, but she didn't react like usual, but held his chest with her hands. "I-It can't be you, Kyouya."

He frowned, cupping her cheeks like he use to do when comforting her. "Chrome, I was only gone for three day."

Her sobbing became louder and she fell against his chest, "Kyoya, you've been gone for three _years_."

Hibari's eyes widen, pulling her away to face her better. She couldn't be serious, could she? It did not, at the slightest, felt like three years have gone by just like that.. It couldn't be true, she must be overreacting.

"Three _long_ _years_.." she sobbed, clinging to his shirt as her legs began to give way.

"Chrome, that can't b-"

"You even look the same as when you left.." she finally faced him, hesitantly cupping his cheek. "You ... you haven't aged in_ three years_.."

Just as Hibari was about to answer back, the door was swung open.

"Chrome!" the man yelled in panic, pushing Hibari away from Chrome. Hibari balled a fist, ready to bite the man to death for touching both him and his Chrome.

"H-Hibari-san!" his boss was next to come in, followed by the storm and rain. "I thought you, ummm, wasn't coming back..."

The storm was now standing in front of Hibari, both anger and annoyance clearly written on his face. "What the fuck? Did you expect her to wait for you or something? That girl's been crying for you since you left and you got the fucking nerve to just walk into her room?"

Hibari was dumbfounded now, looking over to Chrome and a man he did not know.

_Three years._

"Calm down," the rain spoke, stepping in between the two "It's not like he knew."

Tsuna soon followed in calming the mood, "Y-you haven't aged a bit..."

Hibari took a deep breath before simply walking out the room, hearing both screams from the storm and sobs from his woman.

Or more like the woman he once had.

-0-

Chrome had the door locked, her reflection staring back at her with bloodshot eyes and stained tears.

It's been three years since she last saw him, and the love she thought was surely gone was still there.. How was the even possible? She was married for kami's sake, and her heart was still in _his_ possession.

Love.

How could she love another man that wasn't her husband? Her husband loves her, even taking the backseat to Hibari when she will cry for him on their bed. He was more then understanding, so why wasn't he holding her heart?

She suddenly tasted the salty liquid kiss her lips, flowing down uncontrollably.

Three years without him, and she still loved him.

-0-

Hibari sat in his car, windows closed with the engine on.

He couldn't drive away, even with the fact that he needed to clear his head out from all this bullshit.

Three years? Impossible. He was gone for only three _days_, he was sure of it.

His passenger door opened and Hibari didn't bother to look at him.

"It's been three years since I last seen you, you haven't aged a bit." was his first words, crossing his legs in front of him and backing his seat up to get more comfortable. "I guess Chrome and that short doctor were right, the ten year bazooka really did effect your aging after so many hits."

Hibari stayed silent, his hands on the wheels as if it would give him answers to the situation.

He doesn't age anymore.

"She's married," he sighed, pulling his blonde hair away from his face, "But I wouldn't blame her for it, we all thought you were died some where. We went looking for you are selves and couldn't find you, where did you go?"

The mission. He went to the mission and came back, no one went looking for him to his knowledge. He even finished faster then expected!

"Lots of tears, Kyoya, she sheded a lot of tears. That woman loves you, she probably still does since that man doesn't seem to man up and become a real husband instead of a shadow of you. I pity him, you know."

"Out."

-0-

She knew he would be by the lake by his old school. And there he was, at the edge laying on his back under the soft grass. She took a deep breath, pulling her long hair into a bun before sitting beside him. He didn't bother to look up nor open his eyes, cause he already knew who it was.

"I've missed you," she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. "_A lot_."

He took a deep breath, stretching his hand out to her. She took it, just like back then, and squeezed it under her small hand. "It felt more like three days."

She hiccuped, "P-probably cause you stopped aging.."

"You took off your ring," Hibari spoke lowly, finally opening his eyes to lock on hers. Red, puffed, and watery because of him.

She forced a smile, "I thought you died, we looked for you for three _years_."

He sat up, cupping her face with his hand.

"You haven't changed," she sobbed, keeping the force smile on her face "What a blessing."

"More like a curse.."

He began to lean in and Chrome held her breath. She touched his chest, stopping him "I can't."

He sighed, his hand still cupping her face, "I know."

-0-

Hibari walked out his boss's office, taking double steps down the long stairs to his current bedroom.

"Hibari,"

He stopped, facing the man that has Chrome for himself.

"Sorry we met on the wrong foot, I know how much you mean to Chrome and all so I thought we could at least get along." he said breathlessly, holding out a hand that wouldn't be taken anytime soon.

Hibari muttered a herbivore, walking around the man.

"Do it for her, she really cherishes you."

Hibari kept walking, his head held high. Hell no, never.

He took his blessing.

-0-

It was late that night when he shoved suitcases into his trunk when a soft voice said his name from behind him.

He turned, facing the girl that loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Y-you can't leave," she stuttered, crashing into his chest with a hug that made him stumble a bit. "You can't leave me again!"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her neck. She's even getting taller...

"I can't leave something that isn't mine, Chrome." he sighed, feeling her arms become tighter around him.

"L-let me go with you! Please, I'll divorce if I have to just don't leave me again... I've will and will always be yours!"

Hibari pulled her away, facing the girl that wouldn't let go of him. "I don't age, you'll be wasting your time with me."

"I don't care!" she cried aloud, glaring up at him.

He sighed, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Don't waist your life on me,"

And just like that, he was off.

Her heart belonged to him, and so does his to her.

-0-

Chrome held her sobs, and yet had a huge smile on her face as her baby was place in her arms.

Her husband sat by her side, kissing Chrome on the forehead, "You did great."

The baby boy began to stop his sobbing and Chrome looked up at her husband. "Can I name him Kyoya?"

"Yes, my love, any name you please."

He was always second, but he was use to it after so many years.

-0-

Chrome sat on a bench by the playground, watching from afar as her son played around. She smiled when he waved her way, his toothy grin being seen from a mile away.

She didn't even need to look up when she felt someone take a seat beside her, a smirk on his face presumably.

"Been a while," he spoke, and Chrome was now certain he was smirking. So she smiled, turning towards him. He hadn't changed, unlike her, both in appearance and smile.

"You haven't changed a bit," she smiled softly, the soft breeze blowing into her long hair.

He sighed, his smile never fading "It's a curse."

"More like a blessing," she said, her hands clasping together "People will kill to not age, including me."

He smirked, leaning his back against the bench, "It's not all that great,"

She stayed grinning, "I want you to meet someone," she looked over to the playground, spotting a black topped kid with her eyes. "Baby, come here for a minute!" and just like that, the bouncy kid rushed over and ran into Chrome's arms.

They looked so much alike.

"Baby, guess who this is," she said cheerily, placing her son in her lap as he smiled up at Hibari. "Remember the man in the stories I tell you?"

"No freakin way!" he squealed, jumping off her lap to his. "Are you really Hibari Kyoya, the man that kicks mafia butt?"

Hibari smirked, knowing that Chrome would do something like this, he probably would have too "Yea, nice to meet you."

"So cool!" he smiled toothily, hugging Hibari around the neck, "My name is Kyoya too! Mommy told me you saved this girl names Nagi alot of times. I want to be just like you when I'm older, but without the girl part, girl's are gross!"

Chrome smiled, blushing a tiny bit when Hibari smirked her way.

"Now go play Kyoya, we aren't leaving just yet."

"Kay mommy," he giggled before running off.

"So, I saved Nagi many times?" Hibari leaned back, facing the only girl that he will ever save without hesitation.

Chrome blushed, tucking her long hair behind her ear, "He's just saying things, but I did mention Nagi and Hibari in a story once or twice."

He chuckled, knowing she was lying.

"I'm surprised you let him hug you," she smiled, "You always seemed to be distant with others, especial kids."

"I guess I'm changing," he breathed out, watching as Chrome stared at him with those eyes of hers "Plus, he is your kid, I didn't mind."

She smiled, facing the blue sky in front of them, "You always seem to come back, and what I think is such a great blessing is slowly becoming my curse.."

"It's always been my curse," he sighed, taking her hand in his, "Since I was eighteen and slowly lost my chances to grow old with you."

-0-

"Daddy!" the little boy squealed, jumping to his father's arms.

He laughed, raising the boy up in the air and running around the cafe table.

"I guess you're home?" Chrome giggled, walking into the little moment between father and son.

He smiled, placing Kyoya on his back and kissing Chrome on the lips, earning a big _eww_ from their kid.

And they all laughed, enjoying their time as a family. And then it hit Chrome, _he_ should have been the father..

And her life would have actually been a real blessing.

-0-

Hibari kicked the door close behind him, making it to his empty bed alone in the silent home.

And it hit him, what if he and Chrome had a family together.

That would have actually been a true blessing for him.

-0-

He came and went into her life, coming out of the blue and leaving the same way.

And Chrome really like it to the point where she would wait out by the lake for him, since that was always the first place he wold look for her when he was back in town.

"You got big," he smirked, pressing his hand against her enlarged belly.

"Funny," she giggled, her back pressed against the bench behind her. "I'm about to pop soon."

Hibari looked away after he felt the little girl inside her kick his hand softly. "Only if they were mine, you were mine."

She smiled softly, placing a hand over her belly, "It would have been a dream come true for me."

-0-

Hibari walked out to the balcony, spotting the woman he was looking for leaning against the railing.

"To many herbivores?" she giggled, looking over her shoulder at him as he did the same with leaning against the rail. She saw his small smirk come out, and she knew that she was right.

"Aren't you suppose to be in there? This is your son's reception." he asked, and she touched his arm.

"I just needed some air, it's a bit overwhelming. My baby boy is all grown up with his own _wife_."

He breathed out, causing a soft fog in front of his mouth. "He's a good kid,"

"He's just like you," she giggled softly, "Met this fragile girl by accident and adored her ever since."

And they fell into a comfortable silence, hearing the party go on.

"I still adore you," he whispered, facing the other way.

She smiled warmly, even though he couldn't see it.

-0-

"Why do you always leave, Kyoya?" Nagi, Chrome's daughter, whispered. "We always miss you when you do, especially mom."

Hibari sighed, ruffling the girl's hair like he use to do to Chrome, "Work and things."

She only breathed out, smiling to herself "Sometimes, I would wish that you were my daddy." and he now faced her, "Like, it just feels right sometimes. But I'm not really sure why. I guess cause you make mom really happy when you come, well, you make all of us happy when you do. Kyoya still has his calender he use to mark alot. He has all the days you will come marked with a big smiley face."

He could only smile, poking the girl on the forehead as he did for years.

"Are you two here for Chrome-chan?"

And they both stood up, walking behind the doctor to her room.

-0-

Hibari walked into her bedroom, spotting her form seated against the back board.

"Still haven't aged Kyoya?" she smiled softly, watching him as he took a seat beside her. "Well, can't say the same for myself, I'm old."

He smirked, taking her weak and wrinkled hand into his.

"Remember when I was on the verge of dying, and you held my hand just like that and saved me?"

He smiled, "Yea, how could I forget."

"That's probably when I fell in love with you," she giggled softly, and he chuckled too. He fell in love with her at the moment too.

And she began to cough, "I guess my journey is almost over, isn't it."

"Don't say that." he spoke low, his heart slowly become more painfully and harder to bare. They were suppose to be together till the end, get married, have kids, and then grow old together till he died first of old age and wait for her on the other side..

"I've accepted it," she smiled, feeling Hibari's grip tighten on her weak hand, "But don't worry, we'll meet again in our next lives."

He took deep breathes, hoping for the pain in his chest to become less tense.

"So when that happens, I can fall in love with you again and again and grow old with you and have kids with you."

He was in so much pain. "I'll promise it to you," he finally spoke, kissing her hand.

She smiled, "Thank you." she said softly, there hands never letting go.

And after a long while of silence, Hibari stood back up, his hands rubbing his face as Chrome laid in her warm bed with her soul freed.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. "In our next life together."

* * *

><p><em>An: So this will probably be my last fic. I just lost my older brother and I lost all my will to do anything. This story was already written and done before he, umm, left us so my cousin helped me at least upload it. I'll return when I feel better... If I do, that is.  
><em>

_Thanks for everything you guys, you all have been great_ _readers_.


End file.
